Dare to Sleep
by firegirl
Summary: Usagi, in a game of truth or dare, is made to do a dare that includes Sailor Moon and Mamoru. What are the consequences of the dare?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dare to Sleep  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 1  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Okay, hopefully you'll enjoy this and tell me what you think about  
it. If you feel like yelling or commenting to me, please email  
me at firegirl@japan.com  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
I knew I shouldn't have played 'Truth or Dare' tonight,  
but nooo. I *had* to play. I knew the girls were up to something.  
Let me explain why I shouldn't have played tonight. One time,  
they dared me to twirk a guy's nipples. Another time, they made  
me dance around the park in nothing but my underwear. More recently,  
they made me...Never mind, I think you get the point. All I am saying,  
is that I should have known better when I saw them smirking at me.  
We were having a sleep over at Rei's. Lita brought the  
food, Mina brought the music, and Ami brought the books. -_-; We  
each sat on a sleeping bag, munching on food and gossiping. Rei  
was the one who brought up the game.  
"Hey minna! How about we play Truth or Dare!"   
"But Rei, we always play that!" Rei glared indignantly at me.  
"So?" Ami looked up from her book and smirked.  
"Count me in." All of the other girls smiled and I immediately  
knew they were up to something, I just ignored the feeling. I  
should have listened to my senses. If Ami was involved in it, it  
had to be big. Minako started the game.  
"Truth or dare...Ami!"  
"Truth."   
"Do you like Ryo?" Ami blushed and replied in a small  
whisper.  
"Hai. Now truth or dare...Makoto."  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to tell Shinozaki how you feel about him,  
tomorrow."  
"Okay, sure. I was planning on telling him soon anyway.  
Truth or dare Usagi."  
"Dare."  
"Okay, here it goes. I dare you to, as Sailor Moon, sneak  
into Mamoru's, spend the night and kiss him in the morning."  
"NANI! IIE! I'm not doing that, and you can't make me." I  
was terrified. How could they have given me a dare like that?  
"We can stop lending you money and I'll never cook for you  
again." Boy, they sure knew how to hit a girl hard. Take away MY  
food. I don't think so! I'd do anything to keep getting MY food.  
"FINE! I'll do it, but when do you want me to go?"  
"After we battle the youma!" Everyone turned to Rei.  
"What youma?"  
"I can sense one. It is nearby. MARS POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MOON PRISM POWER!" If anyone had walked into the room  
they would have been practically blinded by the amount of light  
that was in the room at the time being. Each of the senshi's fukus  
materialized in a brillant show of lights, their element (mine's  
just ribbons) forming their outfits and then they would strike a  
pose.  
Now because of that stupid dare, I have to face a youma  
and then another one! Well, Mamoru's not *really* a youma, but he  
can sure act like one at times. The creature that we had tracked  
down looked like a marsh creature. It was green, wet, and yucky!  
"MARS FIRE...AAHH!" Mars was wrapped in bandages of green  
muck right before Sailor Moon's very eyes.   
'How are we supposed to defeat this thing?' Before she even  
knew it, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were also bound.  
"You can do it Sailor Moon!"  
"Go for the eyes!"  
"We're counting on you!  
"Hey! Maybe Tux-boy will show up!"-_-; No sooner then when  
Mars spoke, a red rose landed in front of her, stopping the muck in  
its tracks.  
'Sometimes I wonder if Rei really is phycic or if it is  
because of repetitive accurences that she knows things.'  
"How dare you deprive people of their sleep! Sailor Moon!"  
Knowing that that was her cue, she pulled her tiara off of her  
forehead and aimed for the pitiful youma.  
"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The faithful tiara hit its mark and the  
youma shrieked in dismay. All that was left was a pile of silvery  
dust. She turned around to thank Tuxedo Kamen, but as usual, he  
had disappeared.  
"Why does he always have to leave before I thank him?! It's  
not fair!"  
"Odango, you know, you still have a dare to complete."  
"Do I have to?" She received glares from her friends.   
"I shouldn't have even asked." Her friend detransformed and  
stood before her in pajamas.  
"Don't you think you should have done that a little later?  
I mean, if anyone sees you walking around in pajamas, they could  
become curious." Rei approached her.  
"Wow, she actually had an intelligent comment. We'll be  
fine." The four girls walked away from her and into the darkness,  
but before Mina completely disappeared, she turned around and gave  
her a thumbs up sign.  
"Good luck!"  
"Kansha suru!" (Thanks)  
'I'm going to need it.'  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Yeah! I'm done with Chapter 1! I like doing things in chapters! In a  
way it makes things easier. firegirl@japan.com  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dare to Sleep  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 2  
Rated: R? It gets a tad heated that's all.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
The only thing left for me to do was to carry out the dare.  
So, I turned around and headed to the apartment complex where I  
new Chiba Mamoru lived.  
Sailor Moon walked through the park and made sure to stick  
close to the trees, as not to make suspicion arise from anyone  
who saw her lurking about. As soon as she saw the street, she  
dashed across and ran strait into an alley.  
"I hope no one saw me." She looked around and took in her  
surroundings. There was a dumpster to her right with flies  
hovering around it and a brick wall a few yards ahead of her.  
'I wander if I can jump up to the roof...I know that when  
we're transformed, we can do things we can't normally do...And  
besides, if I can, this jump should be easy. There are only three  
floors to this building.' She moved into a crouching position and  
pushed up. What shocked her was the fact that she was actually  
up in the air. She almost forgot that she was supposed to be  
getting onto the roof. She grabbed the ledge of the building  
in time though, and was able to clamber onto the tar roof.  
'That was a close one. I don't want a repeat of that.'  
Keeping that in mind, Sailor Moon jumped from roof to roof,  
paying attention to where she was going so that she wouldn't be  
in trouble because of a klutz attack. Within ten minutes of  
jumping on an endless sea of roofs, she reached her destination.  
In front of her stood a ten-story apartment building.  
"If I'm on a building that has six stories...okay, I can do  
this. Just one more jump and I don't even have to jump to the  
roof this time. I just have to jump onto that corner balcony...I  
think." Sailor Moon took the last jump with ease and landed in  
the miniscule area. There was a sliding glass door in front of  
her and she leaned up against it, pressing her nose against the  
cool glass. The inside of the apartment was so neat and tidy. She  
knew it *had* to be Mamoru's. Her view fogged up ad she stepped  
back.  
  
'I wonder how I'm supposed to get in. I doubt he'd leave  
anything unlocked. I guess I should just try sliding the thing  
before I figure out how to get in if it doesn't open.' Reaching  
out with a gloved hand, Sailor Moon put her hand into the handle  
and slid open the door.  
'Well what do you know. The uptight baka actually left it  
unlocked. Then again, how many people could have gotten up this  
high?' She creeped into the dimly lit room and shut the door  
behind her.  
'This must be his living room.' The room was as neat as a  
pin, typical Mamoru style. There was a couch and a coffee table  
in the center of the room, and an entertainment system up against  
a wall. Other than that the room was empty, except for a  
bookshelf. There was a hallway to the right of were she stood,  
so she took it. On the left was a bathroom and to the right was  
Mamoru's bedroom. Apparently, the hallway that had been to her  
left had led to the kitchen.   
'Okay, take a deep breath. I can do this. I can do this.'  
She calmly walked into the room and stopped at the edge of the  
bed. Mamoru was in bed with the black silk sheets pulled down to  
his chest. His breathing was slow and even, so she knew that he  
was asleep.  
Sailor Moon sat on the floor and removed her boots and  
socks. She didn't feel like ruining his nice sheets, even if  
they were *his*. Once her feet were bare, she crawled onto the  
edge of the bed and made sure she was as far as she could  
possibly be from him without falling off of the bed.  
'Okay, now what do I do? I have to wait all night before I  
can complete the rest of the dare. I might as well get some  
sleep. That fight took a lot out of me.' She rested her head  
on one of Mamoru's pillows and went off to sleep.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Usagi woke with a start. Her bed was moving and someone  
was breathing heavily. That was when her memory came back to  
her. She was still Sailor Moon and she was on the same bed as  
Mamoru.   
'Eeek! I can't believe I took this dare!' She turned on her  
side to see what was wrong with Mamoru. He was tossing and  
turning and he looked like he was having a bad dream. Not  
wanting him to wake up because of it, she crawled into the  
sheets next to him and held him.   
'I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS! Well, it's either comfort  
him, or have him wake up. I don't think I could handle him waking  
up right now.' Her holding him was working and his breathing  
was evening out. She rested her head against his bare chest and  
drifted back to sleep.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi woke with a sense of dread. She had known that the  
moment would finally come wither she wanted it to or not. She  
had to carry out the dare.   
Usagi lay there letting her befuddled mind clear and alarm  
set in as she realized the position that she was in. Sometime  
during the night, the sheets had been kicked off and he held her  
to him. Her back was warm and tingles were creeping through her  
veins. Mamoru's breath tickled her neck and she bit back a  
moan. No. She would not let herself give in. She tried to push  
away the sensations he was invoking, but they came back with  
full force. His arms were wrapped around her and she was pressed  
right up against him. She turned around in his arms and he just  
pulled her back against him. Sailor Moon's nose pressed against  
what she admitted, was a well-muscled chest. A pulsing sensation  
rippled throughout her body, but she ignored it, determined to  
get this over with.   
Mamoru shifted on his back and pulled her with him. She was  
on top off him, plastered against his length due to gravity and  
the lack off being able to get away. To her greatest relief, he  
loosened his grip and she was able to move. She slowly sat up on  
him and straddled his hips, steeling herself for what came next.  
She placed a hand on either side off him to support her weight  
as she leaned in. She paused a few inches away from his face.  
She paused to think. Did she really want to do this? Would  
she ever be able to look at him the same way again? She knew that  
a dare was a dare and she had to do it, or did she? She could  
leave right now and just claim she kissed him, but she knew  
Rei would see straight through her lie. Rei has an uncanny  
ability of be able to tell when she's telling the truth or not.   
'I should just kiss him and get it over with. I mean who  
would believe him if he told anyone that Sailor Moon kissed  
him? Besides, he doesn't look so cold and unfeeling when he's  
asleep. He actually looks somewhat adorable.' Her mind made up;  
she leaned in for the kiss. Mustering up the last of her  
courage, she placed her lips on his. She slid her tongue between  
her parted teeth and put them through his parted lips.  
She was suddenly squeezed and realized that her intrusion  
into uncharted territory had woken up the person beneath her.  
Luckily for her, sleep still clouded his mind and he only paid  
attention to the kiss. His tongue found its way into her mouth  
and she gasped in surprise. A slow yearning of heat began to  
bubble throughout her body and she melted, unable to contain  
herself.  
He rolled over, placing her on bottom. Mamoru's hands  
drifted and so did hers. Sailor Moon's hands clutched at his  
ebony hair and pulled him closer for more. All rational  
thoughts had fled from her mind as she focused only on the  
pleasure she was getting out of this. She snaked her legs  
around his waist and broke off the kiss when she was startled  
to find a reasonable bulge in his boxers. Her innocent mind  
didn't comprehend and he kissed her again, a groan escaping  
from somewhere deep inside of him.  
"Hey Mamoru, are you..." Motoki stopped as he stared at  
the scene before him. The heroine of Tokyo and his best friend  
were making out.  
Sailor Moon tossed Mamoru off of her and ran past Motoki,  
down the hallway and out through the balcony doors. She jumped  
to a roof and then into an alley, detransforming once she  
reached the alley. She was momentarily thankful that she hadn't  
changed into her pajamas the night before like everyone else.  
"What am I going to do! I can't believe I let that baka do  
that to me! And Motoki walked in! I never even heard him open the  
door.... I just hope that neither of them mention it to the  
girls. If they do, the other senshi will kill me! They'll never  
let me live it down, not to mention Luna." Usagi's mind was  
whirling a mile a minute and was going through overdrive. She  
decided to go to the arcade to think and maybe, to see what would  
happen when Motoki and Mamoru arrived.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Motoki stared, mouth agape at his friend on the floor.  
Mamoru sat up and ran a hand through his sleep-matted hair. He  
couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't everyday he  
woke up to find someone's tongue in his mouth. He heard a cough  
and looked up to see a confused Motoki. He laughed. It wasn't  
often that someone saw him looked so confused. The picture was  
down right hilarious.  
"Would you care to explain why you were making out with  
Sailor Moon?"  
"To tell you the truth Motoki, I'm not sure what exactly  
happened. I woke up with her on top of me."  
"She wasn't on top when I found you." Mamoru growled.  
"Shut up." Motoki chuckled.  
"Why was she here?"  
"You got me there. I have no idea. There was no youma, and  
I doubt she found out about me..." His blonde companion  
narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Motoki leaned back against the wall  
and awaited Mamoru's answer. Mamoru sighed in defeat. He pulled  
out a rose from no where and threw it at the wall, right by  
Motoki's shoulder.  
"What did you do that for! You don't though things at a  
friend!"  
"Did you even see what I threw at you?"  
"Of course I did! I was a rose...." Recognition donned in  
his eyes and he stared at his friend once again.  
"You're Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru rolled his eyes at the  
brilliance of that statement.  
"No. I go around Tokyo in a short skirt and call myself  
Sailor Earth. Of course I'm Tuxedo Kamen!" Mamoru stood up a  
little miffed.  
"Can you sign the game at the arcade?" Mamoru sighed and  
fell back onto his bed.  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
So, what did you think? Someone had suggested a little while ago  
that I add a little more detail to my stories, and well, I'm  
working on it!   
firegirl@japan.com  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dare to Sleep  
By: Firegirl  
Chapter 3  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Thank you for the reviews! I have some great reviewers for this  
story. I appreciate you telling me what you think! I would also  
like to mention, since I don't always have time to review  
stories anymore because of school (grr...), that there are some  
excellent stories out there.  
HiddenRivals for Sailor Moon's Heart  
Usagi, a Saiyan ChildTempest Ador   
Too many IdentitiesThe Last Odango  
Silver RoseTo the Aid of a Friend  
School and DetentionSon Usagi  
When Sunlight Meets Moonlight  
That's just to name a few....What can I say? I like to read. I  
have around ten pages filled with titles of stories that I am  
reading that haven't been completed. ^^; I'm waiting for the  
rest of the story! Some of these are from other web sites and  
as you may have guessed, DBZ. More than likely, if you have  
posted a story under Sailor moon, I have read one of yours!  
(Even though I don't always remember the title...) Now on with  
the story!  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@  
  
Mamoru groaned and looked up at Motoki. He was still leaning  
against the wall, but now a grin graced his face.   
'I can't believe I just told Motoki who I am. Was I out of  
my mind?! This wouldn't have happened if Sailor Moon wasn't here  
earlier. He probably would have bugged me until he found out how I  
knew her anyway.' Mamoru sat on the edge of his bed and ran his  
hands through his silky black hair.  
"Sailor Moon just practically jumped me, and *you* want me to  
sign a game at the arcade?"  
"Hey, why not? If you sign it I'll get more business. All  
those fans of yours will want to see it."   
"Okay genius, then when would I sign it? I can't just waltz  
in and sign it for no reason, and I can't do it at night because  
I'm in the habit of sleeping whenever I don't have to go out and  
save Sailor Moon."  
"But putting your autograph on it will only take a minute."  
"If I think about it, will you leave me alone?"  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go wait in the living room for you."  
Motoki left the room and Mamoru sighed in relief. He reluctantly  
got off of his bed and went over to his drawers to pick out  
something to wear. He pulled on a pair of khakis and black  
muscle shirt since his turtleneck was in the wash. He sat back  
down on the edge of his bed to put on a pair of socks a shortly  
there after ended up staring at the plush carpeting.   
He contemplated the possible reasons why Sailor Moon could  
have been in his apartment. He was drawing up a blank. Then  
again, it is possible, very unlikely, but possible, that she  
found out who he was. Sailor Moon *was* gaga over him after all.  
The thing was, what would make her react on an impulse like  
that, or was it even an impulse? Could she possible just know  
his civilian form and that she liked him too? But then that  
would mean he knew her and.. Mamoru groaned as he felt a  
headache come on. It was too early in the morning to even  
approach this subject  
Realizing he was still in his bedroom and Motoki was  
waiting for him, he exited his room. He found Motoki right  
where he said he'd be, in the living room. He was sprawled  
out on Mamoru's couch looking at the ceiling.  
"So are we going or are we staying? I would like to go  
down to the arcade to get my cup of coffee." Mamoru walked  
over to his small coffee table and picked up his wallet and  
keys as Motoki got back onto his feet.  
"Yeah, but who usually gets you that coffee?"  
"Point taken, so are we leaving?"  
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
Usagi sat at the counter awaiting her approaching doom. She  
was twirling her shake's straw and trying to fight off her  
nervous feelings. Neither Motoki nor Mamoru had shown up yet,  
and Motoki's sister was becoming agitated. She said that she  
had taken over temporarily for her brother and that he was  
supposed to be back soon.   
The arcade bell rung and Usagi turned her head. Motoki and  
Mamoru had walked in. If she hadn't composed herself she would  
have fallen off of her stool in laughter. Mamoru looked really  
confused and Motoki was grinning like an idiot. She couldn't hold  
it any longer, she burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny, Odango?"  
"You are! You look so confused! The Great Chiba Mamoru is  
confused! And Motoki, he is grinning like an idiot, no offense  
meant!"  
"That's all right Usagi. No offense taken." Motoki went  
around the counter and took over, while Mamoru slide onto a  
stool next to Usagi.   
"So baka, what has you so confused?"  
"None of your business." Motoki set a mug of coffee in  
front of him and leaned forward.  
"Don't forget, you promised."  
"I didn't promise anything."  
"What did you promise? Mamoru-baka?"  
"Nothing."  
"You either promise or I will tell everyone in the arcade-"  
"FINE! I promise. That'll teach me to tell you things. You  
can be really sly when you want to be."  
'So Motoki did see, but why doesn't Mamoru want everyone  
to know? Most guys would probably brag about it.'  
"Tell what?"  
"That Mamoru here-"  
"I said I promised!"  
"Fine, but I don't see how it could hurt to tell Usagi here.  
If anything, she'd probably go nuts." Motoki winked and Mamoru  
groaned in frustration at how thick headed his friend was being."  
"No one should know, not even you."   
'What are they talking about? Now I'm lost. Why shouldn't  
anyone know what happened? Well at least this works in my  
advantage. The girls won't find out about what happened and  
baka won't know it was me.' "It's fun to see him squirm a little.'   
"To see who squirm a little?"  
"Why, you of course. I'd break into your house and jump  
you to see you squirm this much." Usagi turned bright red and  
Mamoru paled noticeably.  
"Mamoru, it was just a coincidence." Usagi looked at the  
two and whispered a reply that was only heard by Mamoru.  
"Was it?" Mamoru swung his head towards Usagi as she  
mentally slapped herself.   
'Why did I open my big mouth. I should just leave before  
I do any more damage.' She leaped up from her stool to run out  
of the arcade, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
She tried to tug it free, but it was no use. Mamoru probably  
had heard what she said and wanted an explanation. What would  
she tell him? She could always say he was hearing things. The  
grasp on her wrist became tighter and she was being reeled in  
like a fish on a line.   
She was face to face with a pair of hauntingly  
gorgeous blue eyes that she couldn't help but lose herself in.  
Mamoru was still sitting, so he was a little shorter than her,  
but that didn't mean he still didn't intimidate her with his  
size. She couldn't help but remember that she had woken up in  
his warm strong arms. She had woken up this morning with a  
sense of being whole, but she hadn't igknowledged (?) what she was  
feeling until now. She was in love with Mamoru. SHE was in  
love with HIM. She didn't know when the change had accured  
and didn't know how react to her new found information, so   
just stood there on the verge of tears.  
Mamoru saw this and decided that he had to do  
something. He couldn't bear to see her cry. He quickly  
stood up and dragged a shocked Usagi towards him. Without  
giving her time to think, he settled his hands on a waist  
that seemed so familiar and leaned in. He swallowed her gasp  
with his lips and gently brushed his tongue against the tip  
of her tongue, since her gasp had allowed him access into her  
mouth.   
All cares had tumbled away from Usagi's mind as her  
senses were over loaded with ecstasy. She raised her arms and  
settled them around his neck to help support her since her  
legs felt like they were going to give out on her. She  
absently shifted her fingers through the hairs at the base  
of his neck as she daringly opened her mouth wider to  
allow Mamoru better access into the recesses of her mouth.  
Mamoru took the opportunity without hesitation. He  
explored her mouth as sparks of heat coursed though his  
blood and settled in one area. Tingles raced down his neck  
as he felt her small fingers on his neck and in his hair.  
Her length was plastered against him and he could feel her  
every curve.   
Usagi suddenly broke away, and Mamoru, still in a  
daze didn't make a move to stop her as she ran out of the  
arcade. Mamoru took note of the stares of just about everyone  
in the arcade and yelled at them.  
"Okay, show's over! Mind your own business!" Mamoru  
turned back to Motoki and sat down on his cushioned stool. The   
two began to talk in low voices so that no one could over hear.  
"What was that all about?"  
"I just found out who Sailor Moon is."  
"Nani? Who?"  
"I don't know how I could have missed the connection before.  
They're both whinny, thy both have klutz attacks, they both have  
the same unique hair style and they both have the biggest hearts."  
"...?"  
"Odango."   
  
~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@ ~@   
  
So, what do you think will happen? I'm not even too sure what will  
happen. This is one of those stories that I am making up as I go  
along. I don't have this one planned out. *smiles sheepishly* GO  
HUSKIES! UH..School spirit?  
firegirl@japan.com  
www.geocities.com/japan_firegirl/index.html  



End file.
